Presencia mágica
by Clyen
Summary: -Eres como un gatito desaparado-Por primera vez deseo que me comparen mejor con un hurón-¿No sientes pena Harry?-¿La siente tu?-En este nuevo curso tendremos caras nuevas y algunas no tan nuevas, pero de algo si estoy segura Hermione, nos sorprenderán-Señorita sera mejor que me diga de quien es la criatura-¿Es mio-Sorprendida impura?...


** Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**...**

**Lumos**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**...**

* * *

Continuo trasladándose sin rumbo alguno bajo las oscuras calles, dejando que la lluvia lo empapara , él ni se pregunta o se molesta en en saber donde se encontraba, simple mente mantiene la mirada perdida al frente. Era posible menta la cuarta noche lluviosa desde su llegada a territorio desconocido, caminado sin rumbo por calles frías, húmedas y carentes de seres como él. Las únicas almas que se cruzaba y se atrevían a mirarle eran tan minúsculas como la palabra que los describía..

...

Muggles

...

—Disculpe...—Alcanzo a escuchar, detubo su paso para mirar a un hombre de mediana estatura y regordete, el sujeto al verlo caminar completa mente empapado y con aspecto enfermizo, se atrevio a hablar—¿Se encuentra usted bien?—Pregunto, mientras con sus ojos grandes y azules lo miraban preocupado. Sin embargo, él rubio, no entendía lo que aquel hombre decia, la voz de aquel sujeto sonaba distorsionada para él.

—Oye—Hbalo de nuevo el tipo tomándolo del hombro, Draco como respuesta, se alejo de manera frenética causando que el hombre diera pasos largos hacia atrás de golpe—Q...¿que?— Preocupado y confuso veía como el joven rubio se limpiaba el hombro pasando su mano con fuerza, para después alejarse de manera torpe y lenta, por las calles oscuras Preston.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos tenían solo unas horas de haber llegado al hogar del tercer miembro del famoso trió de oro, para ella y él, ese lugar era único, cálido y seguro—¡La cena estuvo deliciosa—Comento Arthur, el jefe de familia Weasley, mientras retiraba sus platos de la mesa y así darle lugar a una caliente taza de chocolate y malvaviscos—¡Nada mejor que una cálida bebida antes de ir a la cama!—Dijo risueño mientras observaba a sus hijos. William, Charlie, Parcy, George, Ron y Genny los cuales al igual que su padre tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿Y bien chicos?—Pregunto dirigiendose a Harry y Hermione situados en la parte izquierda de la mesa, aun lado de Charlie—¿Regresaran a Hogwarts?—Pregunto curioso ante las miradas de todos los Weasley, mientras, Hermione y Harry intercambiaban miradas.

—Si señor Weasley—Respondió Hermione—Harry y yo tenemos planeado ejercer un empleo en el ministerio y para ello necesitamos terminar el colegio—Explico mientras su compañero ojiverde asentía.

—Eso esta muuuy bien chicos—Respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba mas malvaviscos—Genny hija... ya les contaste a Harry y Hermione que el equipo de Gales le a pedido que te les unas—Dijo emocionado mientras la pelirroja se tapaba las mejillas rojas al ser el centro de atención de la mesa.

—¡Enserio!—Exclamo Harry, que al levantarse de golpe regó su taza de chocolate en la mesa—Rayos—Masculló al ver la bebida recorrer la mesa hasta la bolsa de malvaviscos—Lo...lo siento—Se disculpo mientras trataba de manera errónea de parar el liquido caliente.

—¡Harry querido te quemaras!—Se escucho de pronto la voz de la señora Weasley que entraba con unas toallas de cocina en mano hasta el lugar de Harry—Tranquilo—Dijo tratando de calmarlo—Cuando Ron se entero de la carta que envió el equipo de quidditch se tiro la sopa caliente encima—Relato como si nada mientras la mesa se llenaba de risas.

—¡No es gracioso!—Grito el mencionado que se encontraba a lado de su padre—¡La sopa estaba tan caliente que me salieron ambulas ¡ENORMES AMBULAS!—Declaro Ron mientras llevaba las manos hasta la parte baja de su estomago.

La mesa continuo llena de rizas historias chistosas sobre las vacaciones de Harry, el cual después de la guerra tomo la casa que Sirius le dejo como herencia, para vivir una vida nueva y independiente, mientras Hermione les explicaba como logro encontrar a sus padre y hacerles recordar que tenían una hija que los amaba, las historias continuaron con los Weasley los cuales evitaban hablar mucho de Fred, la muerte de este aun no era tema fácil entre ellos...

—Bueno chicos voy a llevar las taza al lavadero... regreso—Dijo la señora Weasley mientras tomaba cada una de las tazas y pasaba por el umbral hasta la cocina, de donde salio uno de los pelirrojos, Parcy.

—¿Otra taza?—Pregunto su padre sorprendido al ver como su tercer hijo tomaba asiento a su lado izquierdo.

—Es café—Corrige él—Un tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo darme e gusto de dormir—Se explico mientras daba un sorbo—Por cierto papá—Dijo ganando la atención de su padre que se levantaba de su asiento—¿Como van con el caso Malfoy?, ¿sabes algo?—Pregunto ganando una mirada inquisitiva por parte de su padre, este al notarlo tomo rápido un trago de su bebida.

—Caso Malfoy—Repitió la castaña fuerte y alto, esta había cambiado de lugar con Gorge el cual estaba a lado de Parcy y así poder hablar con Genny que se sentaba frente a este.

—¿Que pasa con los Malfoy?—Ahora fue Harry el que hablo, al escuchar a la castaña—¿Señor Weasley?—Llamo al ver que el padre de Ron se relamía los labios con nerviosismo para después mirara la entrada de la cocina y así verificar que su esposa no entrara aun.

—Chicos...—Hablo después de un momento de silencio—Después del juicio de los Malfoy, en el cual los indultaron gracias a ti Harry, el ministerio dio la orden de que aurores revisar de pies a cabeza la mansión para sacar y destruir todo lo que tubo que ver con Voldemort—Relato con prisa, mientras paraba para ver de nueva cuenta la entrada de la cocina—No fue pasadas las tres semanas del juicio que se les regreso todas sus bodegas de oro en Gringotts, él hijo de Lucius se encargo personal mente del papeleo al estar su padre, indispuesto, se dice que él se negaba a de verle un favor o agradecerle a un mestizo por librarlos de Azkaban, su orgullo y prejuicio lo acompañaron hasta él final—Dijo tomando la taza de café de su hijo Parcy el cual solo lo observo sorprendido.

—Según los duendes de Gringotts solo faltaba firmar la ultima cámara de la familia, la firma al igual que todas las demás iba hacer de Draco, pero este no se presento...dieron aviso a al ministerio y estos mandaron aurores a la mansión, cuando ellos entraron por la red Flu, lo primero que vieron fueron a los elfos domésticos llorando a las afueras del comedor, estos, al ver a los aures gritaron desespera dos ¡El amo nos obligo!...¡nosotros no queremos pero el amo lo ordeno!—Describí bajando con chillona voz, relamió sus labios de nuevo para después tomar de golpe el contenido de la taza de Parcy, para despues dedicarles una mirada a los chicos, que lo miraban atento mientras mantienen sus lugares en la mesa, al ver lo atento que estos estaban dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo—Los aures entraron hasta el comedor...ahí...la mesa se encontraba llena de suculentos manjares... y tres personas, dos de ellos en el piso y una sentada...

—¿Co...como?...—Pregunto William que al igual de que a sus demás hermanos con excepción de Parcy no tenia idea de los hechos

El señor Weasley tomo asiento de nuevo mientras miraba de nuevo a los jóvenes sentados en la mesa, abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían de ella, no quería continuar, no había echo bien en hablar de esto en la cena...

—Lucius Malfoy tenia pensado "limpiar" el apellido de tremenda vergüenza para él—Dijo de pronto una voz que gano la atención de todos en la mesa, las miradas recorrieron hasta el umbral de la cocina, donde la madre de los pelirrojos los miraba cruzada de brazos y mirada perdida en algún punto del cuarto—Su forma fue, de la manera mas cobarde que el ser humano pueda ejercer...mando a cada elfo a preparar los platillos mas suculentos para la ultima cena en familia de los Malfoy...

—Moly—Llamo su esposo que de inmediato se levanto de su lugar para tomar una de las manos de su mujer—Moly...—Esta lo miro por unos segundos para despues continuar.

—Obligo que a cada plato se le agregara veneno—Las miradas de confusión no se hicieron esperar sin embargo ninguno de ellos articulo la pregunta—un veneno poderoso que al momento de ser ingerido solo se necesita seis horas para que este termine con la persona, mientras tanto estos quedan en un sueño profundo, los pobres elfos... contra su voluntad acataron a la orden de su amo

El silencio invade la mesa de los Weasley mientras los hermanos miraban sus tazas como si estos tuvieran una especie de hechizo atrayente que les impedía despegar las miradas azules de estas, mientras Harry y Hermione intercambiaban miradas inexplicables del sentimiento que en ese momento les albergaba...

—Cuando los aurores... les tomaron el pulso, se dieron cuanta de que podía salvarlos, así que de inmediato los llevaron a San Mungo...los medimagos dijeron que habían sacado una gran cantidad de veneno, pero que la decisión de vivir o morir recaía en ellos ahora—Hablo Arthur mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

—Lucius se dejo morir—Continuo Arthur con pesadez—Pero su esposa e hijo, los cuales los elfos declararon que no sabían nada sobre el plan suicida de Lucius, decidieron vivir—Corto para apartarse un momento de su mujer—Cuando ellos despertaron, estuvieron una semana entera en tratamiento, hasta que el medimago responsable de ellos les dio la noticia del descenso de Lucius...como era de esperarse la noticia no fue bien recibida por ni uno de los dos, esa misma noche, Narcissa se indujo en un sueño del cual hasta el momento no a salido, su hijo al enterarse...día tras día durante un mes, se sentaba en una de las sillas a su lado hasta la entrada la noche, se despedía de ella y regresaba a su cuarto...Pero un día no apareció...los mediamagos vieron extraño esto, por lo que lo buscaron por todo el lugar, pero no lo encontraron, el ministerio mando a un gran grupo de aurores en su búsqueda, y hasta el momento...no lo han encontrado.

—A pasado cuatro meses desde su desaparición—Le interrumpió su esposa que camino hasta la silla de Genny, la cual no se percato de la presencia de su madre, si no hasta que esta coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

—No a dado señales de vida...por lo que los aurores ahora buscan...el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy—Culmino el señor Weasley mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el piso, en el lugar lo único que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones cortas mientras los jóvenes procesaban lo que sus padres les había contado, el reloj que tenia las caras de los siete chicos marcaba las 11:00pm y el único que al parecer se había percatado era Parcy que con un simple —me retiro— se encamino hasta las escaleras con rumbo a su cuarto.

—Si el objetivo—Hablo Charlie rompiendo el incomodo silencio para después continuar—De Lucius Malfoy, era mantener "limpio" su linaje matando a su familia...lo logro, ya que...muerto el hijo único del linaje Malfoy, el apellido muere con él...y así, pasan a la historia mágica no solo como una de las familias seguidoras de Voldemort, sino también como una de las pocas que mantuvo su linaje libre de sangre muggle hasta el final...

Estas palabras quedaron grabadas en las mentes de todos los presentes, mientras, con paso lento y aun sorprendidos, se encaminaban con rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos.

...

La lluvia se transformó en una fiera tormenta para él, que torpemente se abría paso por las calles mas oscuras, en esos cuatro días, a llegado a pensar que lo mejor seria ir y alcanzar a su padre, compartir el destino de su madre no le agradaba aun de todo...

—Oye—Escucho de tras de él, con lentitud volteo su rostro hasta que su mirada—Buenas noches—Hablo de nuevo, era un joven con ropas extrañas y coloridas, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una tela la cual no lo protegía lo mas mínimo de la lluvia la cual comenzaba a empaparlo—¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto al ver que el rubio solo lo miraba de pies a cabeza, al no obtener respuesta el sujeto sucumbió a las risas mientras miraba a sus espaldas—¡HEY! salgan!—Grito mientras levantaba las manos, Draco volteo por completo para ver que es lo que pasaba, al posar la mirada en la dirección que aquel muggle miraba y reía vio salir a un grupo mas grande de muggle con vestimentas igual de extrañas, algunos incluso traían cosas en mano, como bates o pedazos de cadenas.

Al ver esto, se dio cuneta que la situacion no era de las mejores—¿Ya no te encuentras tan bien?—Le hablo de nuevo el muggle sonriendo, por acto reflejo Draco intento tomar su varita pero el muggle fue mas rápido que él, y antes de que pudiera tantear su varita este ya le había colocado un fuerte golpe en el rostro obligandolo a dar unos cuantos pasos asía atrás tomando su nariz.

—Ma...mal...dito—Masculló adolorido mientras miraba su pálida palma llena de sangre la cual se mezclaba con la lluvia

—¡Pelea!—Le grito antes de lanzarle una patada a la boca de su estomago haciéndolo doblegar y caer hincado al piso mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su garganta para después salir por su boca.

Las risas hicieron mas numerosas, cuando alzo la mirada, se vio así mismo acorralado por un grupo de muggles, todos ellos con grandes sonrisas—Lebantate—Le dijo uno de ellos, mientras lo tocaba con la punta del bate...

Draco solo lo fulmino con la mirada y escupió en sus pies, dicha acción no fue del agrado del muggle que lo observo enfadado—¡PÚDRETE MALDITO MUGGLE DE MIERDA!—Vocifero sin despegar la mirada del tipo el cual no le entendió pero eso no lo detuvo para arremeter con un golpe seco en el rostro del rubio con el bate.

* * *

**Soy nueva ne todo esto, sin embargo espero sea de su agrado el primer capitulo y la historia en general, aun para mi es desconocido el rumbo de ella, lo que desde mi punto de vista es algo divertido, la historia se ira formando no solo con mis ideas tambien con las de ustedes. Todo lo que dejen en los comentarios serna tomado en cuenta :3.**

**Una nota importante: Tengo dislexia de escritura si bien ya supere escribir con símbolos aun tengo grandes problemas con la ortografia y algunas palabras o bien las remplazo con otros o las escribo a medias o mal de plano xD son cosas que aun cuando lo trate de pasar en limpio se me pasan :S les pido paciencia D: tratare de encontrar un Beta para que me ayude en este tema. **

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS SON SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTES! me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


End file.
